This invention is a drywall joint compound pump workstation that, among other functions, facilitates mixing of drywall joint compound, pumps joint compound into drywall tools, and that facilitates clean up.
Drywall has become a dominant material in the production of interior building partitions. In particular, interior building partitions generally comprise a vertical stud wall which is used as a support for preformed drywall panels that are attached to the stud wall. Joints between adjacent panels of drywall are usually taped and finished with joint compound. One type of apparatus for applying joint compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,142 issued Dec. 3, 1957. This apparatus mechanically applies tape and joint compound contemporaneously. The apparatus includes a reservoir for joint compound which needs to be filled before applying the joint compound to the drywall surface. After the tape and the first coat of joint compound has been applied over the joint, it is typical to apply a second and sometimes even a third coat of joint compound. The second and third coats are typically applied using finishing tools such as a corner head, or a flat box. Conventional flat boxes need to be filled with joint compound.
A pneumatic apparatus for applying joint compound is disclosed in Denkins et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/659,284 filed Jun. 6, 1996. This apparatus also needs to be filled with joint compound before applying the joint compound to the joint between adjacent panels of drywall. The apparatus is powered by compressed air which can be easily metered to effectively control the application of joint compound. Several finishing attachments, such as corner heads and flat joint attachments can be attached to the apparatus.
Typically, other pneumatic systems or tools are employed at the same work site. For instance, pneumatic texture guns are often used to apply particulate matter similar to joint compound to the drywall surface to texture the surface with a distinctive surface appearance or to acoustically treat the drywall surface. Texture gun systems typically include a supply reservoir that holds a supply of liquified particulate matter similar to joint compound, and a pneumatic pump that delivers the liquified particulate matter to a texture gun. The texture gun also receives compressed air to apply the particulate matter to the drywall surface. Normally, the system is mounted in a portable cart. In some systems, the supply reservoir and the pump are not balanced on the cart which sometimes creates difficulties in moving the system.
When working with drywall finishing tools, a substantial amount of time can be spent mixing joint compound, filling application tools with joint compound, and cleaning the tools. There is a need in the art for a drywall joint compound pump workstation that can effectively accommodate these needs, as well as other needs present at drywall construction work sites.